Semiconductor modules having connection regions on a side wall are necessary, for example, for CSP (chip size package) module housings in which a connection region is formed on a side wall of a semiconductor body in a particularly space-saving design, wherein this connection region is insulated from the semiconductor body by a side wall insulation layer. Such a design is described, for example, in DE 10 2005 004 160 A1.